The Lemons of 5D's
by Shadzler
Summary: A collection of Lemons starring the Yugioh 5D's crew, any idea you have can become reality in here just ask and i'll make you a chapter
1. How to request

**Hello you dusty old pervs, I am the shadzler. Creator of lemons and the middle finger that this site needs pointed in its face to say 'hey we can be what we wanna be and say what we want to say'. But that's neither here nor there and you probably don't care about that you want 5d's lemons don't ya?**

**Ok first off if you want me to lemons for the other yugioh stories pm me and I'll make another story for that series. So for regular and gx ill probably make another story for them, zexal is iffy because I don't really watch that one that much. I know the story but eh…**

**So this is how this story works, it'll be on shots of whatever pairing you want except man on man (so no yuseiXjack sorry) but you can go everywhere with it like leoXakiza. To ask for a chapter send me a pm and I'll make it, just tell me the pairing and a short one two line story for me to roll off of and what you want to see happen, please note there are limits to what I'll do for lemons, there on my profile so check those restrictions before you go pming away. So yeah that's how it'll work for this story**

**I want to give credit to ParadiseAvenger because that's the person who inspired me to start doing lemons, go check out her profile she got some juicy one shots. **

**So yeah ill get typing away now so start coming up with one shot ideas and Pm them to me**


	2. Akiza X Yusei: Drunken Blowjob

Summary: Akiza and Yusei have one too many drinks and things start spinning out of control

(P.S. I'm using the English names, mainly because I always found Aki sounded more like a nickname then a real name. And because Leo and Luna sound way better then Rua and Ruka to me. I don't know, you guys can have your opinions on that but I'm still using the American names)

Z-one was defeated the goals that they had all worked so hard to reach had been achieved. And as stupid as it may have seemed, a week later they had a party to celebrate at Yusei's garage. Food, music, and drinks lots and lots of drinks, of course the twins only had soda though they didn't stay that long anyway. Jack, Crow, and even Yusei had a couple of shots to celebrate. Yusei just needed to clear his head that what he just fought was himself, in a way he commited suicide If one thought about it hard enough. But also he just really wanted to let go and celebrate that the future was theirs… no everyone's now. While on the otherside of the room Akiza and Carly were having a few drinks of their own and getting a wee bit… oh fuck it they were getting smashed as hell.

"So…" Akiza asked Eying Carly "…how far have you and Jack…you know?"

"Anal" she answered bluntly and drunkly as she took another swig as Akiza almost choked on her drink

"Anal!?" she said loud enough to sound surprised but not loud enough for everyone to hear

"Yeah he just loves my sexy little ass, or so he tells me" she said as she eyed Akiza "How about you and Yusei?"

"Ummm… Barely past 1st"

"What realy? I would've thought…"

"Well we haven't and…" she said Carly noticing that her legs were fidgeting and her hand was near her crotch and it looked like it was scratching it "… it's killing me"

"Oh my I am so sorry" she said reaching across and patting her on her shoulder "But hey I have a idea" she said, the drunken slur practically radiating off that last statement

"What?"

"Well… Yusei is pretty drunk and drunk guys are extra horny as opposed to when their sober" she said as Akiza looked at her as Carly winked at her "There's a empty closet in the hallway that I can make sure no one goes near"

"I don't know" she said her legs still fidgeting

"If you don't that itch will only get worse" she said as Akiza blushed embarrassingly. She sighed then nodded "Alright do exactly as I say…" she said as she whispered into her ear how to be as sexy as possible.

Akiza walked her way over to Yusei, swaying her hips as she kept her skirt lower than usual showing the ends of her panties as she licked her lips. Yusei looked at her drunk as hell as he broke away from Jack and Crow. They on any other day would've gone after him but at that moment Jack was taken by surprise by Carly making out with him and Crow howling at them and saying that'd he'd join the action with them later.

"Woah Akiza your…" Yusei said but was taken into Akiza arms as she started to make out with him, swirling her tongue in his mouth feeling all the slimy walls and dancing with his tongue. Yusei was of course taken by surprise and taken back even further as Akiza guided one his hands under her skirt and under her panties till her hit her lips and felt how wet they are. Akiza broke away and smiled at Yusei as she said

"You feel that yusei? You did that. And I need you I need you in me" she said as Akiza still was take back a little

"What's gotten into you?" He asked as Akiza chuckled

"The same thing that's gotten into you" she said then lightly grabbed his already erect cock and gently stroked it from outside his pants. Yusei let out a small moan as Akiza got up close to his ear and nibbled on it slightly turning Yusei on even more as she whispered "follow me to the closet" she said as she got his hand out of her pants and hers off his crotch and walked off to the hallway, swaying her big bubble butt as she did to keep Yusei hard. Yusei immediately went after her and when he got to the closet he was practically dragged in there by Akiza and the make out session continued only with a big difference. Akiza had just gotten down to her black bra and panties and was slowly taking Yusei's pants off. Akiza was going at him like a animal as his pants finally slipped off and he was down to gray boxers and his regular black tee. Akiza smiled and bit her upper lip at Yusei when she broke away from their kiss then slid lower down his body and with both hands slid his boxers away and saw his erect member. She licked her lips once making Yusei start to ozze a little pre, then shoving any doubt away in her mind she took his cock and gave it a lick on the head making him shudder in pleasure. At first it was like a lollipop to Akiza a couple off the side at fist and mainly the head but she knew what she needed to do, she swirled her tongue around the head then went down as the entirety of his cock entered her mouth and Yusei felt like she was in heaven. Akiza bobed her head up and down taking in his cock's surprisingly tasty taste, even the pree while a little salty tasted good to her. She kept going, getting faster, seeming more savage, like she really needed that cock. She felt his cock hit the back of her throat a couple times which only made Yusei moan and AKiza go faster and try to go deeper. Yusei'd breathing was getting shallow and fast and fast as he said

"Akiza I'm…!" that signaled her to go as fast as she could as Yusei's words devolved to just heavy breathing until with one large grunt it happened, he exploded a load in her mouth, enough to fill it halfway. Akiza swooshed it in her mouth a bit, rolling it around her tongue loving this taste, it was delicious to her creamy and not as salty as she expected it to be. She swallowed it all, cherishing the taste as she looked at Yusei who looked at her tiredly as he said, "you…were incredible" he said with a tired smile as she sexly grinned at him then pressed toward him and kissed him with her cum covered mouth that Yusei didn't care about. They started to make out again until Akiza realized Yusei wasn't making out back, she broke it off and saw he passed out from the excitement. She chuckled as she kissed his forhead and said she'll be back in a bit. She found her clothes and got dressed then stepped out of the closet to go find Carly. She walked back to the main room to find she wasn't there, actually no one was there. She would've wondered where they were until she heard

"Oh Jack! Oh Crow!" she shot her head up to the second floor where she knew Jack, Crow, and Yusei slept then let out a small chuckle

"Should've guessed" she said then noticed she still had a little of Yusei's cum on the end of her mouth, she scooped it with one finger and ate it, still loving the taste. Now knowing that telling Carly what just happened was out of the question she grinned then started to undo her shirt again, if she couldn't talk to Carly she might as well go get more things to talk about, probably by going as far a Carly and Jack did. As he walked towards the closet slowly getting undress she heard Carly say one last thing before she got back to her Yusei

"Oh go my ass feels so good with two in there!" Akiza chuckled and was sickened all at the same time as she got in the closet slipped off her panties and gave her big ass a smack before she told Yusei

"I hope you love this big bubble butt" she said then rode him out through the morning, realizing how good it felt to have sex with someone you love.

**Yeah sorry this took a while, work kept getting in the way hope you liked it though. Nice little taste at what's to come right?**


	3. Leo X Akiza tutoring

**I'm gonna say it I love LeoXAkiza I don't know why but I really do, I also like anything with Luna too, gotta love the cuties. Anyway this one shot was made for…anonymous… yeah the guy didn't want his name associated with this but it's ok I just hope he enjoys this little lemon as do you all**

**Oh um a large chunk of this beginning is the set up to the story, if you just want the lemon scroll down to the next bold text, that's where it gets steamy.**

**Plot: How does something simple like math tutuoring escalate into doing the horizontal hokey poky? Well it starts with a simple accident…**

"Ok… um… I think I did it right" Leo said as he handed a piece of paper to Akiza on the other side of his table, she shook her head a second later

"No no no, you did it wrong" Akiza said as Leo let a 'huh!?'

"How?" he said taking his paper again

"10 times 2 plus 6 divided by 4 is totally 20!"

"No" she said simply as she did the math for him in the right way "You were close it's actually 21.5"

"Oh come on!" Leo said as he slumped back in his seat and face palmed himself

"Hey you were close Leo" Akiza said trying to reassure him as he sighed

"I'm just stupid Akiza" Leo said discouragingly

"No you're not!" she yelled to him

"Yeah I am, I'm just a… a dumbass that can't do anything…" he said before Akiza hit him upside the head "Ow!"

"Don't you ever say that, you're not dumb Leo you're just learning!"

"But…"

"No buts." She said as she got out of her seat and walked over to his "listen lets take a break ok? You know that expression about all work and no play?"

"Yeah it makes a dull boy, or aka me" he said then received a light slap from Akiza "Ow"

"Stop saying that, now come on lets go watch some TV" she said as Leo got out of his seat and he and Akiza walked over to his living room and plopped down on the couch. Leo… well has never been the best student. That statement has never been truer than in his current year in Jr. high. While in a lot of his classes he was barely passing, math was one of the clases he was having some big trouble. The numbers and symbols on the page didn't make sense to him, they just seemed to globe together and make a squiggle. And to make matters worse, Luna was doing great in all her classes and he was constantly being compared to her. 'oh Luna can do this' 'hey Leo can you help me with this like Luna would?' 'Hey Leo are you good at this like Luna?' and it never ended. Akiza laid down on the couch as Leo took the one cushion at the end that was being occupied by some part of her body. As soon as Leo sat down he started to rub his temples, Akiza was about to turn on his tv before she saw him do that. He looked stressed, and anyone with eyes could tell it was more than just the homework that was bothering him. She sat up and scooted her way over to him and put her arm around his shoulder, which caused him to take his hands off his temples and look at her. Her face showed concern

"Leo what's bothering you?"  
"Nothing… Just the homework" He said trying to lie, but failing bad

"No, that's not it" She said caressing her hand under Leo's chin and shifting his gaze toward her so they were starring face to face "What is it really?" she asked Leo tried to avoid her gaze but she was letting up. Her pretty face, he couldn't lie he knew she was quite beautiful, was just going to make him melt. In a weird way over the past couple of months after the whole dark signer fiasco she had grown on him like a big sister and she just had this way of making him tell her everything, making everything in him spill out like a bucket of water. And it worked, and he started to cry. She held him close as he let out his tears, his head on her breasts and using them like pillows as he drenched her white shirt under her opened red school uniform jacket making her red floral bra visible through her shirt. She patted Leo on his back as he finally stopped and looked up at her face and said something muffled

"Excuse me?"

"It's Luna"

"Luna what?"

"Luna is the reason I was crying…" he said as he lifted himself away from her chest "… I'm always being compared to her by all the teacher, by all my friends and… it makes me feel so dumb when I can't do the school stuff that's so easy to Luna" he said still looking like he'd cry but he had no more tears to shed. Akiza again gave him another hug and wrapped her arms around him and

"I'm sorry" she said as Leo hugged back then realized something, his face was being smothered by Akiza's breasts. He felt a tightness in his pants now and while he was excited by the fact that he had size G breasts in his face he was scarred at what Akiza might think of him if she felt the new 'member' of this hug "Leo your you and that's all you need to be, and if anyone ever has a problem with that then you can call me. I'm sure the black rose witch might have some fun scarring a few people" she said jokingly as Leo tried to push himself off Akiza

"Yeah um excuse me…" he said finally breaking her hug

"Leo?"

"Got to use the bath room" he said hurriedly as he ran to the bath room. Akiza wondering what was going on and got her answer when she saw what was below his belt level. She gasped as she realized that she did that, looking down to her shirt seeing that it was see through made her blush red as she began to piece it together. Then when all the pieces were together she came to a epiphany, he liked her. She didn't know when it started but she did notice him always acting a little funny towards her and now it made sense. Knowing this she got up and walked to the bathroom where Leo was in there trying to figure out a way to make his thing go down.

"Leo?" she said knocking on the door making Leo jump

"Just a second!" Leo said as he kept trying to push his thing down thinking it would do the trick which it wasn't. Akiza sighed then pulled a pin out of her uniform and picked the lock, or more like stuck the pin in the hole and just mess around till something unstuck. In the wash room Leo had taken off his pants and his boxers looking at his erection

"Why won't it go down!?" he asked to himself as he remembered something bob had told him. He told him his thing was like this one time and that he made it go away by rubbing it and it went down. Knowing this he grabbed his thing with his hand and rubbed it up and down, his breathing went shallow. This felt good to him and he had no idea why. At that moment the door opened and…

**AN: I'm not one for ooc but I need to do that to Akiza for a little bit here, otherwise this is going to go on all day. So sorry, but ppl who like horny girls well you in the right part of the story. **

Akiza burst in and gasped

"Leo!"

"Ah Akiza!" Leo said triping on his pants and landing on his bare ass to the ground "Akiza I..!"

"Leo I'm ashamed!"

"But…"

"No buts… if you need to do that…" she said starting to take off her academy jacket and as she store at Leo's rod, hungrily. "…You should've told me"

"Uh Akiza…" Leo said as Akiza finally got her shirt off and her red bra off a second later and tossing it on Leo's head as she got on her knees and put her hand on his dick, getting a big throb the instant she did as she began to stroke it gently "…Akiza ah!"

"sh shh shh let me take care of this for you" she said as she brought her big gleaming breasts over his cock and wrapped it around his girth and started to go up and down, stroking his cock. Leo was breathing shallowly, not knowing how to really process this but also just losing himself in how good this felt. Akiza's breasts bounced with ever stroke down his shaft and she even began to twirl her tongue around the head of his dick as Leo breathing began to get shorter and heavier until

"Ugh Ug… Akiza somethings happening!" he yelled as Akiza stopped using her breasts and shoved Leo's cock down her throat and for the first time in his life came, and he came hard. He coated her throat and she swallowed every last drop of it. She slowly took her lips off his cock and licked them savoring the taste "Uh Akiza… gasp… what did you…?" Leo asked as Akiza pushed forward and kissed him on the lips. He went wide eyed as Akiza swirled her cum soaked tongue around in his mouth. As she broke Leo tasted a bad taste in his mouth and stuck out his tongue a couple times "ew what did u have to eat?"

"Just a little of you is all" she said with a grin as she kissed his cheek and he blushed. "And I want more" she said as she scooted off her skirt with her left hand as she rubbed the head of his cock with her right hand. When her skirt passed her feet she pushed flat onto the ground

"Um Akiza…?" Leo asked before Akiza put two fingers on his lips

"Don't worry" she said with a grin as she tore through he legs and created a hole and pushed her panties aside for her pussy to breath. Before Leo could even say another word, Akiza had spread out her pussy with two of her fingers and aimed Leo's cock toward her and plunged down. Leo let out a gasp as Akzia began to ride him moaning with every move she made, she ahd to admit for a kid he did have a decent cock. She could feel it just hitting the outside of her womb and wanted it to spew inside her. She began to ram his cock into her pussy, Leo even starting to feel some heat around his cock from how hard and fast Akiza was going. Akiza looked down at Leo gasping, moaning, and squirming. He looked so cute to her. She leaned down and kissed him full on and swirled her her tongue in his mouth and to her surprise his tongue dance with hers as she kept ramming his cock into her, her ass jiggling every time she slammed down his cock. Loe broke the kiss as Akiza looked at him and saw the look on his face, he was gonna blow. She speed up, going as fast as she could possibly go and also unintentionally draping her breasts over Leo's face. When Leo saw her breasts he did the first thing that came on instinct to him, he latched his lips onto one of her nipples and began to suck on it making Akiza moan as she looked down at him, he looked so much like a baby between a mothers arms getting his milky. Leo's squinted shut as Akiza grinned then with one last ram on his cock he came horse load into her. Akiza moaned as she felt it swoosh into her womb and treckle down the walls of her pussy. She gasp the sweet air mixed with their scents and looked down at Leo who had stopped sucking on her nipple and was gasping for air and looked exhausted.

"Oh not yet…" Akiza said as she got off his cock and sat on his chest with her pussy really close up to his mouth "… I sucked you off you do the same" she said as Leo exhaustedly moved his head toward her pussy and licked and sucked his cum out her "swallow it Leo" she told him through moans as he did. Akiza took deep shallow breaths as she felt Leo stop messing with her pussy, she looked down to see he passed out. She giggled as she got off him and kissed him one more time before she stuck a finger in her pussy and licked her cum covered finger

"Delicious"

**A couple hours** **later**

Leo woke up on his couch, exhausted as hell with a small headache. He found a note on his head and grabbed it to read it

_You fell asleep, I'll be back tomorrow to tutor you some more. The answers to your homework are on the table _

_See ya Leo _

Leo was really confused, did he dream everything or did it happen? He had no idea, he looked outside to see it was night. He knew Luna was home and in bed, she never stayed out late. So he got up and decided that he should go to bed too

Little did he know of the cum stained panties now on his bed

**Things I have to write**

**AkizaXLeo (**Yeah another one**)**

**YuseiXLuna**

**LeoXLuna (**x2 yep I got two of these to do**)**

**LeoXLunaXYusei (**first 3 way one**)**

**Akzia and Luna gangbang (**Not requested by anyone, I just really want to do this one **)**


End file.
